


Rumors on the Wind/Future Comes to Call

by Elizabeth_Marie_Jones



Series: If you keep what you kill... [2]
Category: Star Wars, The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Hes bae, about how that should have worked out, actually literally everyone is an asshole, also it straight up took three people to kill asshole number 6 so i have ideas, but there are likable ones, homegirl may or may not have stabbed sheev somewhere sensitive before escaping, i can not stop it and continue, im not going to write a necomonger fic and not include homeboy Vaako okay, kyra's not gonna die like chill, look its really only relevent in relation to kyra, she has a fleeing from the empire background, shes got the force, that fucking asshole, the star wars crossover is happening, three to be exact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Marie_Jones/pseuds/Elizabeth_Marie_Jones
Summary: She was always meant for greatness, considering... but she doubts that anyone expected how fucking feral she turned out.(When three people kill a mountain troll together an everlasting bond is formed... sorry I meant Lord Marshall. She'd ask if the dickbag could get anymore pretentious but she knows an asshole who called himself the Emperor so....)
Relationships: Jack | Kyra/Richard B. Riddick
Series: If you keep what you kill... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998085
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Rumors on the Wind/Future Comes to Call

**Author's Note:**

> Baby prequel chapter to tie previous fic and this one together. i am unfortunately not capable of non-crossover thoughts. we will all just have to deal.

The rumors of these Necromongers are interesting. She was a bit concerned at first that they might have been the Empire. gods know that asshole will never stop looking for her. …but nah. From the rumors they’re a deviation. Definitely darksiders but not true Sith. Sure she isn’t gonna go looking for a match up, but they aint shit compared to what she’s used to. The main asshole though she might have trouble there and she aint lookin for trouble. 

At least she aint lookin for trouble that aint Riddick. But she’s gotta feeling. This feral shit is bringing out instincts she buried specifically to make her harder to track. Its makin her more paranoid then the usual. Riddick’s the last of his kind and she’s the only one of hers in this backwoods black space and that aint the kind of thing that the universe leaves alone. Fuck if she’s already makin parallels between the empire and the ‘mongers its practically a guarantee. On one hand the impending rush of a successful hunt on the other Necromonger bullshit is heading their way with an army and a cheap wannabe planet destroyer knockoff. Good thing she’s got all these shiny roommates to keep her shiv sharp. And all these pretty hellhounds to baby in the meantime. She'll leave the exit strat for Riddick when he finally shows up; its his fucking specialty after all.


End file.
